Naruto and the Eternal Archive
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: Naruto descovers that the Seal hold more than a Demon Fox. There is a percentage update on my other Fics if you are interested inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

Prologue

Naruto stood in the ankle deep water of his mindscape, how he knew it was his mindscape you might ask well it was not the first time he had been here, the first was momentarily after the battle with Haku on the bridge.

That time he had come face to face with the gigantic Biju he had been admittedly terrified and with good reason the raw killing intent and bloodlust the huge red fox extruded was suffocating far beyond anything he had ever imagined and it only increased when the fox laid its eyes on him.

He had bullshitted his way through that encounter with pure bravado which seemed to if not impress the red eyes fox it amused him, still the fox had all but demanded he drop the idiot facade around him as it was an 'Insult' to a being as magnificent as he.

And as he gazed into the furious eyes of that magnificent being right now he had to stop himself from falling to the floor in hysterical giggles, one of the things the fox had reviled to him about his 'sewer' for a mindscape was that it reflected his true thought and feelings.

That was the reason why when he had first found it the place looked well decidedly unhealthy, the concrete walls were cracked and covered in graffiti, the worlds Failure, Demon, Hell spawn, Dobe and a multitude of others littered them and the murky water was knee deep.

Te fox had showed him how to purify his mindscape but it would like almost everything take time and training, he had said his mental defence which was what the sewer actually was kind of depressing when he gave it some thought.

Depressing how his mind associated a dank sewer with protection, true it was a literal labyrinth and extremely easy to get lost he had found that out himself but still, it was a freaking 'Sewer!?' and his goal was once he had enough mental control he was going to wipe the slate clean and custom make his defences.

He would be sneaky about it, and if there was one thing Uzumaki Naruto could do was be sneaky, he just had to consider it a practical combat application of his pranks switching the harmless into fatal and wham great mental defences.

But all that aside the reason for hiss badly suppressed giggles was the fact that the gigantic cage holding the Kyuubi had a few additions, mainly it was the huge metal plate covering the door with only two holes for the fox's eyes.

He was truly glad the fox couldn't see the graffiti on this side though; it would hardly ease its temper to know it looked like its eyes were inside a gigantic bowl of Ramen.

Getting himself under control Naruto concentrated hard on removing the new 'addition' to the Kyuubi's Cage and gasped as it didn't even budge, oh a few cracks appeared but they repaired themselves almost as quickly as he applied them.

"Crap, must be the representation of Snakes Seal"

Changing to target of his will to the Seal revealing its true self Naruto focus settled as the wall slowly began to fade into a clear crystal like wall covering the Cages door, on that wall was the pattern of the new elemental Seal.

Now that it was clear he could see what it was doing to the Kyuubi's seal and it was not good, it blocked the Foxes Chakra from leaking out from through the gaps and almost stopping any from filtering into the Pipes the representation of his Chakra Coils.

Really not good, from what the fox had said and demonstrated after the Wave mission without the steady flow of Demonic Chakra something his body had not only gotten used to but had actually begun to depend on he was going to start showing symptoms of Chakra withdrawal soon.

Really not something he wanted to undergo again, just the few hours the Fox had used as a demonstration had been agonising, the cells in his body had began to temporarily breakdown leading to him bleeding from every opening.

Decidedly unpleasant and it would last close to a week until all the remaining Demonic Chakra had been used up, defiantly not something he wanted to undergo so with a growing sense of desperation he frantically thought of a solution.

It was almost ten whole minutes later when his thoughts switched to him wishing he knew what the fuck the damn Seal was and how to remove it that something happened, it wasn't anything profound a big Scroll didn't fall onto his head labelled 'Seal's for Dummies' or anything.

It was more a sense of something had changed in his immediate area and in his past that usually added up to incoming pain and that had lead to the development of the extra 'Danger' sense, it wasn't as intense as it had been earlier in the week like it was during the Chuunin exams but with the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end like they were.

He knew something had happened, and whatever it was it was close so slowly turning his back to the seal the young Chuunin candidate focused every available sense to analysing the direct area.

His eyes and senses found the culprit almost as soon as they started searching as it was glaringly obvious being a large door and all; the door looked like the one leading to the Hokage's office with the Kage for Archive and Maintenance Room printed in bold Silver.

---- ---- ----

It was amazing plain and simple; it was a room of knowledge with rows upon rows of Scrolls an endless sea of knowledge, to the entrance on the other hand was what had gotten him truly exited, it was a large monitor screen with text on it.

It was the nature of text though that had his emotions in flux, Happy, Amazed, Sad, Furious and a multitude of others one of the most was pride, It was a note, a letter from his father ... It explained everything.

Who he was what he was and why he was chosen, who his parents were and so many other things and as he read he didn't even try to suppress the tears be they due to pain or happiness they refused to be trapped inside.

He felt, he didn't know as if a weight he had carried his life had been washed away, before he had not known whether he had been abandoned or not, the old man had assured him it wasn't the case but he didn't even know if he had been truly 'born' or if he had been created by the seal to be an organic container.

And to know with unrequited truth that he had parents that loved him unconditionally that if they were still alive would do everything in their power to show him that left him feeling warm, complete in ways he couldn't explain.

Other than the letters from his parents, seven letters in all that the Shinigami itself had delivered through the Seal letters from beyond the freaking 'grave' damn that was so cool there was an explanation over the seal and what it was supposed to be doing.

The Seal was supposed to take a constant stream of Chakra from the Kyuubi, Filter and purify that chakra and deposit it in a steady flow into his Chakra store, the smoothness of this should have helped with controlling his predictably gigantic Chakra capacity so he had the option to take up his mother Namikaze Kushina's former occupation.

That of a Ninjutsu based Battle Medic.

The problem was Minato, his dad had expected Kushina to still be alive but with her dead under admittedly suspicious circumstances there had been nobody there to maintain and adapt the Seal, so instead of him getting a steady stream of purifies Chakra.

He was getting it in random heavy clumps with dangerously high levels of Pure Demonic Chakra mixed in, that was both a boon and a curse as the added Demonic Chakra and the fact that it was so much more volatile had pushed his Chakra coils and his very body to compensate.

As a result his Chakra Coils were so thick and strong he could effectively pull on vast quantities without feeling any true strain and with the Seal depositing so much raw Chakra directly into his Chakra store that lead to his inability to properly judge Chakra amounts.

Oh he had begun to get better at that lately few pure trial and error but still it was something that shouldn't have been an issue in the first place, mostly annoying not a curse no it was his body that 'was' a Cursed Boon.

The Boon had everything to do with the raw demonic Chakra; it had forced his body to adapt to it growing progressively stronger and more resilient to damage as time wore on in a way he was lucky as if the amount of Demonic Chakra was any higher any earlier it would have left him deathly weak and sickly from extreme Chakra Poisoning.

And that 'Was' the Curse, his body despite being strengthened so much by the Demonic Chakra over time was at the same time undergoing a slow but increasing case of Chakra poisoning affectively cutting him off from if the screen was correct.

Close to seventy percent of his natural physical capabilities, add in the weakening affect of the Snake freaks Seal and he was effectively running on fifteen Percent capacity, and that just plain pissed him off.

To think it was pure 'chance' he acquired this amazing Boon in the first place only to be unable to use any of it thanks to the same amazing 'chance' that gave it to him in the first place, it was freaking Ironic that swat it was.

The good news was now that he had discovered the room he could after learning how to, he could start doing maintenance and then with some time and effort, effort meaning some 'Inevitable Chakra Withdrawal' while the extra unnecessary Demonic Chakra was purged mercifully a lot faster than if he left it to purge naturally he would gain the full effects of his enhanced physical condition.

The fact that he was going to be mostly bed ridden for the next three or so days gave him the time he would need to start with the other objects in the room, they were something Very Special a gift from the Shinigami itself for the other half of the Foxes Chakra.

It was access to what the God of Death affectionately called an 'Eternal Archive' an Archive of stored information on every subject and the really special thing about it when joined with the Shiki Fuin a Shinigami deployed and empowered Seal.

Well let's see if you can guess, here are a few clues, next to the monitor there is an odd device that looks like it would fit one of the scrolls easily and a small screen with the picture of a brain a few percentages and the words Integration and Capacity.

And if you guessed congrats, it was a device created by the Death God that would let him integrate the information within the Scrolls as if he had been the one learning it, oh it wasn't perfect he could not just go crazy and upload his father's entire arsenal of Techniques and Skills.

No he could probably upload a single Jutsu before his Mental Capacity would be used up leaving anything from ten to twenty hours for his capacity to regenerate and even then he would need to 'practice' the Jutsu to be able to use it properly.

It wasn't like the Sharingan it didn't just hardwire how to do the Jutsu directly into the body no it just gave the Knowledge and understanding, oh and he had a selectable readout on the Jutsu he already knew and one thing in particular made him extremely excited.

The hidden practical applications of the Kage Bunshin.

Now that would be helpful, a squad or two of clones practicing Chakra Control Exercises would help bring it up to Acceptable Chuunin levels by the beginning of the final exams.

There was also the small list of Family Jutsu his father had suggested he learn once he has time one in particular he had suggested he learn as soon as possible, He had said in the last letter dated just after the Battle on the bridge that he needed a trump card other than suicidal amounts of raw Kyuubi Chakra.

And if his dad was suggesting he learn the specific Jutsu he would bet it had some real power behind it, whatever this Rasengan was he couldn't wait to start trying it, he also suggested he start learning the Namikaze or more likely the Uzumaki Clan styles.

The Namikaze Clan Style Taijutsu was not really applicable for another few years his body not quite large enough to use if effectively not having the reach ... or anything in the way of reach, the Uzumaki clan Taijutsu was almost tailor made for his chosen style of combat.

The Uzumaki Style called 'Maelstrom Fist' was a fast paced close quarter's style that would be helped by his rather ... short stature, what made the Uzumaki style so effective was its purpose unlike most it was a style created to be 'used' in a team.

Four or five individuals trained in the Uzumaki Maelstrom Fist could effectively fight of a group of equally skilled enemy Ninja Three to one, with even the basics of that style and his ability to use Clones he would be a force to be reckoned with.

One of the other things that made the style so deadly was the fact that once he started learning Uzumaki or Namikaze Style Kenjutsu they could work seamlessly together, his parents had spent a lot of time training together so that the Two clan styles 'would' fit so well.

After all they had planned on getting married soon and the two Clans would become one.

That decided he moved over to the sea of scrolls and felt a drop of sweat slide down the side of his face after he stared at the well 'Sea' of scrolls.

"Man this could take awhile"

--- --- ---

Fifteen minutes later Naruto was kicking himself as he muttered "Right I should have had a bit more faith, the guy is the freaking god of death like he wouldn't have thought of a way to find what I'm looking for"

It was slightly embarrassing to be truthful, he had spent ten minutes aimlessly looking trough the closest Scrolls hoping he would get lucky and in typical Naruto style he had gotten frustrated and annoyed yelling out "Where the hell is the Kami forsaken Chakra Control section"

The result was slightly frightening as every Scroll on the wall had been sucked into the wall holes holding them there and after a few seconds others had replaced them, and they were exactly what he had asked for, Chakra exercises of all kinds from all countries, water walking, Sand walking, Snow walking even wind surfing.

Some he could tell right away were 'WAY' out of his league right now so with a sigh he had asked for "Basic Chakra Control Jutsu"

With a shrug he had a few variations of ones he knew like 'Water Walking' and 'Water Shaping' kind of a mix between Tree and Water walking where you apparently create a field of Chakra that you use to contain the water, you then shape it into whatever you can think of.

It had said it was a lot like a Water Element Chakra exercise but subtly different, it looked simple enough in practice not to take up too much Mental Capacity that he had pulled it out and placed it next to the machine, he already knew the theory of water walking from the Closet Pervert he had finally managed to run off this morning so that wasn't really needed.

The other Scrolls he had picked out were the Scroll for the 'Rasengan' an aptly names Jutsu if there ever was one and the Basics for the 'Maelstrom Fist' or as he had learned the 'Kachuu Kyouhon Ken' roughly translated as the 'Wildly Running Vortex Fist' or as Kushina as affectionately names it after reading something called 'Legend of the Gutsy Ninja' Maelstrom Fist.

And as it turned out he had the Capacity to upload 'Water Shaping' and either Stage one of the Rasengan or the First Kata of 'Kachuu Kyouhon Ken' and considering nothing truly physical can be trained with the Kage Bunshin he decided to go with the First Kata.

That alone would keep him occupied a few Days to build muscle memory for the First Kata of 'snickers' the "Naruto Fist" and two continues Chakra Control exercises with his Clones, more than enough to keep him occupied until his Mental Capacity 'recharged' enough to add part one of the Rasengan for the next Kata.

He almost forgot about the elemental seal but thanks to a little luck he had just enough Capacity left to learn to unseal it, he would have to learn how to apply that as well if it could stop the foxes Chakra dead it might come in handy later.

--- --- ---

The morning after he had overcome his thankfully short bout of Chakra Poisoning found Naruto In training ground Seven Surrounded by three groups of fifty Kage Bunshin each group going through a different excurse Water walking, water shaping and Tree walking.

He himself was slowly going through the first Kata his movement still stiff and awkward something that annoyed him but he knew would happen, deciding to restart from another approach Naruto Slid into the styles ready stance and started throwing the first two movements a straight punch and a high parry.

Repetition after repetition until he counted to one hundred, then he moved on to the next two movements both kicks and followed the earlier pattern of repetition, he went through the entire Kata and by the end his body was protesting something awful not used to these movement.

Laying on his back as he gave the Seal a command word and sighed as a wave of Purified Chakra flooded his body, now that the elemental seal was dealt with after more hassle than he had thought, he didn't have the skill to do it without creating a Paper Seal and he didn't know How to make a Paper Seal he had Fumbled with doing it Paperless.

The result had yes been a success as it was such an easy seal to do; it had however been extremely painful far more so than it should have thanks to how clumsily he had unsealed it but it had done its job and now with the Shiki Fuin Seal doing what it was supposed to he could flood his system directly with the healing aspect of the Foxes Chakra.

In battle it would be good for few things, healing small cuts and poisons, fighting fatigue and dispelling most low level Genjutsu but its real use was in training, he had spent about an hour going over his forms not really a lot of time but as they were new forms his muscles not used to moving in that way had broken-down much quicker than normal.

It was the healing of these broken-down muscles that built both muscle stamina and strength and almost more importantly at this stage was the fact that it built the movements into his muscle also known as Muscle memory.

Half an hour was all it took, a fraction of the time it would take anyone else minutes instead of days and with a heave half an hour after he started to rest he sat up and started all over again only this time he could 'feel' an improvement, it was small the movements were slightly easier, slightly less jerky and slightly faster.

And so he redid his repetitions only it was easily three hundred repetitions this time before he felt his muscles begin to hurt so with a grunt he decided to try and reach one hundred repetitions of the entire Kata before he fell back down.

Breathing heavily from his exertions Naruto decided to dispel the Clones, and promptly found out why that was a bad idea as four hours times one hundred and fifty crammed into his suddenly overtaxed brain.

When he came back to his senses a few minutes later he immediately gave the mental command for a Wave of Healing Chakra as it felt like his head was going to explode, the pain ebbed agonisingly slowly and with a groan Naruto promised never to dispel so many clones with so much raw information at once ever again.

Recreating the Squads with considerably more ease than before Naruto watched them as they started their assigned tasks momentarily before he went back to 'his' assigned task any this time he began to steadily increase the speed he moved.

It was a long time before he decided it was ok to stop for something to eat and he was hardly anywhere close to performing the Kata at top speed without stumbling around some part of it but he was getting there.

Dispelling his clones in groups of three seemed to be the best option for now, so as they did that he headed for Ichiraku Ramen with a spring in his step and a considerable burst of speed over just a week ago.

--- --- ---

His lunch break over and an easy seven bowls of steaming Ramen later Naruto started to head for training Ground Seven before stopping, he had not been visit Hinata or Lee in over a week so With a grin Naruto blurred slightly as he took off like a dart heading for the hospital.

The few people he passed on the street who recognised who he were mostly Shinobi who were allowed to watch the Prelim Chuunin exam matches, Yuhi Kurenai herself on the way to the hospital gave a slightly impressed glace at what was easily a double if not a triple jump in speed since his prelim match.

As he arrived at the hospital and Hinata's door to be exact he sighed as she ended up being asleep and not wanting to wake her he moved on to Lee's and thankfully the Taijutsu enthusiast was ... on the floor doing one handed push-ups while one of the nurses attempted to get him to agree to rest.

He might not have known Lee very long but 'Yep defiantly Bushy Brows' and with a cheery "ohayo Bushy Brows" Naruto walked into the room to which Lee cheerily replied his own greeting.

Taking a seat by Lee's bed Naruto grinned down at the still exorcising teen and asked "So Lee how you feeling, going to be back tearing people a new one any day now?" he was expecting and enthusiastic reply from his normally Green clad friend, what he got was depressed avoidance.

The Nurse appeared to be one of the Not Naruto haters and sadly told him about the true extent of Lee's possibly career ending injury, "I'm afraid the injury Rock-San sustained is a lot more serious that you believed Uzumaki-San, the fact that Rock-San's leg was broken was not the true problem, not the really problem was the dozens of Bone fragment"

It was apparently incurable by anyone currently in Konoha she had said if someone names Tsunade were still running the Hospital she might have been able to cure Lee but she had been away from the Village for over ten years.

It did bring his mind to The Foxes Purified Healing Chakra, he would have to focus on the Chakra elimination the only the Bone fragments otherwise he would likely lose the entire leg but he was sure he could do it after all, purified Demon Chakra wasn't something everyone had to work with after all.

Giving what he would say some thought as he really didn't want to explain the Kyuubi to Lee after all the boy could hide a secret no better than he 'pretended' he could so after five minutes he finally started idly watched the Nurse eyes widen in slight panic as he mentioned the seal.

"Lee I might be able to do something about that, you see I have this Seal on my stomach see, the Seal hold a Gigantic quantity of the Special Chakra that is kinda like a double edge Sword it has amazing healing properties but as the same time is both extremely poisonous and corrosive to anything organic"

Seeing Lee's eyes widen in hope only to fall he winced, the nurse seemed to be intrigued not that it was clear he wasn't going to reveal anything about the Kyuubi.

Grinning openly Naruto finished "But that the thing bushy Brown, the seal does more than Hold all that Chakra it Purifies the bad stuff and lets me control how it flows so with a bit of concentration I might be able to heal your leg"

Any response Lee could have came up with was interrupted by the eager and hopeful Maito Gai who on his need with a pleading look asked "Is this true Naruto-Kun can you truly restore my useful students Flames of youth"

Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head "Yeah its true I would never lie about something like this, Lee is my friend and I help my friends whatever way I can, Kakashi Said it best even if he seems to forget about it lately but anyway 'Those who break the rules are trash, But those who abandon their comrades are less than trash' Lee is both a Comrade and a friend and I don't consider myself to be less than trash"

The treatment worked and it had worked spectacularly as he had only used the new White 'Healing' Chakra in a gentle flow, he had used a Concentrated amount on Lee and the result was amazing and could be a lifesaver in a really battle.

It had taken a lot off concentration though and that would leave it not suitable for battle regeneration for at least the meantime, but with that success Naruto had gone directly to Hinata's room and practically flooded her system with the newly dubbed 'Purity Chakra' both he and the Nurse names Akkiko had gotten a kick out of that considering where the Chakra originated.

--- --- ---

Back once again at Training Ground Seven and two pair of weights, gifts from Gai for his Youthful actions were going to be a huge help, though he could have done without the green spandex suite.

They weren't that heavy he only being a beginner they only rested at a modest Ten pounds a piece ... not so bad when he was walking around oh he could tell they were their but they were bearable, once he started going through the Kata again he suddenly realised why not many Shinobi used weights.

Kakashi had said it was because most Shinobi used Chakra to boost their strength and Speed, apparently as Gai was so gracious to point out that was complete bull Lee couldn't use Chakra externally but he had no problem using it internally and around his feet or else he wouldn't be able to do stick to the sealing like he did in the exams.

No most Shinobi didn't use weights because it was both painful and bloody hard work, the simple truth was most Ninja were lazy, Kakashi so lazy that he would openly lie about that just so he wouldn't have to do any more work.

And so after a Quick twenty Minutes he collapsed onto his back his arms and legs burning more than they ever had before, but at the same time he was smiling sure it hurt but at the same time he felt, he wasn't exactly sure maybe it was a sense of a job well don't.

But whatever it was he liked it, and with his Purity Chakra the pain faded Quickly.

Deciding he should Check on his Mental Capacity he almost smacked himself upside the head, it had been days since he had uploaded the last time he no doubt was ready to upload again ages ago.

After a quick bout of deliberation he Uploaded the next Kata and Stage one of the Rasengan, he still had some Capacity left only a little but it was testament to the fact that his mental strength 'had' grown if only a little.

The upload would take half an hour and as he returned to his own body be blinked, then blinked again "Ok that is decidedly strange" yes defiantly odd having you attention truly split like this and deciding he really didn't want to do anything really complex the young Chuunin hopeful ended up practicing Hand Seals.

They were slow he decided after a few minutes, defiantly slower than he wanted so it was a good idea to get some practice in, sure he didn't have and Seal sequences to practice as all the ones he knew he could do with one seal but it was still helpful.

Smiling later when the upload finished Naruto Created a small group of Clones to get the Water balloons he would need, lots of water balloons, while he started the Second Kata a slightly offensive one over the balance of the first.

Once again practicing a single move a hundred times he realised they were considerably easier on his body than the first set were, probably due to their similarity to Set one but after a quick healing Naruto started to do Set Two in sequences of two or three moves.

Once his Clones returned Water Balloons in tow Naruto created another Squad and had them practice while he went back to work on the forms pushing himself to do more with each healing, he was going to be ready to beat Hyuuga Neji into the ground as well as show everyone he was worthy of the Name Uzumaki and the old man Sarutobi he was worthy at regaining the name Namikaze.

--- --- ---

End

I have too many Ideas flowing around in this head of mine, if anyone is interested this is a Percentage of how Far the Next Chapters are, if you want let me know and I will add this kinda thing to my Profile Bio

Naruto: A Saiyan in Konoha – Chapter 3 – Words 1,224 – 15 %

Namikaze Naruto: A Sage Through Time – Chapter 2 – 277 – 2 %

The Will of a Death God – Chapter 2 – 0 – 0 %

Uzumaki Naruto: The Will Of Fire – Chapter 1 – 1,148 – 15 %

Naruto: Legacy of the Fourth – Chapter 1 – 3,180 – 40 to 60 %

---- ---- ----

'Kachuu Kyouhon' = Wildly Running Vortex

'Kage Bunshin' = Shadow Clone

'Rasengan' = Spiralling Sphere


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

Chapter 2:

Fruits of training

--- --- ---

One week left that was all and even now Naruto was feeling subtly confident in his growing capabilities, his Uzumaki Family Taijutsu Style had reached levels he had not honestly believed he was going to reach in the short period.

And there was only one thing he could say about that, White Chakra freaking Rules its regeneration properties turning the roughly two and a half week training period into more like two and a half months.

Seriously he could do in a day what it would take almost anyone a week just because he didn't have to rest and let his muscles rebuild like everyone else between sessions, he had observed his clones in a mass Spar and he was scarily fast now.

Not as scarily fast as Lee and his Gai Sensei were but he had something they didn't a rather new discovery that had left him after just a short use exhausted unlike anything he had felt before.

It was his 'Gold' Chakra another aspect of the Foxes separated Chakra it was the filtered and purified part that had enhanced his well everything physical, it was like using the Chakra gates but without the tearing himself from the inside out part.

Oh it had its downsides he had come to realise everything did but they were more than worth it, it was after all more an endgame last ditch effort skill something that you used when you had no other choice.

Especially as it left him truly exhausted after, it boosted his strength, speed and he was sure his resistance to damage took a jump as well, but it drained his Stamina like nothing he had experienced before.

Right now his limit was set in three categories, Factor One which was about ¼ of what his body could handle and gave him just about a fifty percent boost for around five minutes, Factor 2 was about half of what his body could safely handle and easily doubled his power for around three minutes or less.

He had not gone beyond factor three as that had started to physically hurt and wore his body out as a frightening speed, another good fifty percent increase in his power was the hand off though only for about a minute.

There were two other problems with using Gold Chakra though one he had managed to partially offset, problem one was not really a combat orientated problem more than a statistical one, as he grew stronger physically and his body slowly became accustomed to the 'Gold' Chakra.

The amount he could use increased.

The other true problem was the raw speed, even if the boost affected his eyes increasing his reaction times he was having increasing problems thinking at such high speed all but offsetting that, it was frustratingly similar to how Sasuke had almost the same problem in his spar with Lee.

While Sasuke's Sharingan increased his both perception and reaction time beyond what his body could keep up with, he had almost the exact opposite problem, too much speed not enough perception.

It would fix itself in time once he began to grow accustom to the raw extra speed but if he wanted to hold the almost complete Rasengan in reserve he was going to have to find another was, and so he had spend almost four frustratingly empty hours looking through the Archive for a quicker solution.

He was successful... kinda anyway.

The **SEED** factor (**S**uperior **E**volutionary **E**lement **D**estined-factor) was the almost perfect solution, the problem was simple ... it was a kind of racial bloodline in another freaking Dimension and the chance of him getting that was about as likely as him spontaneously developing the Sharingan.

But its affects had lead him down another path, it was a form of concentration based around Meditation, normally the mind receives information, partially processes it, stores it then you get to act on it.

The Sharingan worked by essentially dumping all the information directly into storage while a copy is pushed into process, in a normal human this would be a very bad thing as it would give a massive overload of information.

The normal eye has only so much it can process at once the rest is stored to be processed while you sleep, the Sharingan while active actually boosts that integration rate, each tomoe 'doubled' what the natural eyes capacity.

A fully matured Sharingan effectively increased Perception by around ten or more times than that of a normal eye, another scary thing was its ability to use its minimal ability to see Chakra in a person's boy's flair as they move it processes that automatically into an action.

What the 'Combat' meditation skill did was slowly with practice boost the eyes natural process and integration rate, couple that with a refined version of what he was beginning to do during meditation anyway.

And he already had a frightening jump it reaction and reflex time and a still steadily increase with practice, true while it was nothing like the amazing jumps each tomoe gave the Sharingan but it was steadily increasing with practice.

Already it was he estimated it reaction times were slowly creeping up on a single tomoe Sharingans level, and that was truly something to brag about.

It did still give him a nasty headache the longer he used it a side effect of overworking his eyes and brain, but like any muscle with some time and a little luck he would get used to it quickly enough so it no longer left him holding his head painfully after the adrenaline faded.

Again had he mentioned how totally freaking 'Awesome' his White Chakra was!?

--- --- ---

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched through his Viewing Globe as hat had been dubbed the Rookie Nine or at least the ones who were going to be competing in the finale of the Chuunin exams with a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

It truly felt good to see the next generation really did possess the fabled 'will of Fire' true he had been both annoyed and angry when he had found out Kakashi had all but abandoned Naruto, especially as he knew that the blond Genin held absolutely no respect for the Jounin Training Specialist.

His annoyance had slowly turned into concern when Naruto successfully managed to drive of the Jounin, true he might not have trusted, respected or even liked the Instructor but he would have learned a lot from him.

So you could imagine his shock and growing awe as the Fourths Legacy had started to suddenly train in things he should have no knowledge about, when he had started learning what he was sure was the Rasengan he had used the orb to look for Jiraiya.

Only to find the Toad Sannin ready to leave the Village something he knew he would not be doing if he was training Naruto, true the Toad Sage had made the aging Hokage promise to apprentice Naruto to him when he became a Chuunin.

But he didn't even seem to known that his godson was even 'IN' the Chuunin exams, something he decided he was going to have to rectify.

The next shock had been the new forms of Chakra and especially the new additions to the Seal or rather the effects they were having on the teenage son of his predecessor/successor.

The distinct lack, an absolute and complete disappearance of any of the foxes Chakra had been an interesting revelation, the additions had initially scared him as it would mean someone had tampered with a Seal so complex it could have had disastrous consequences.

That was until he had frozen the Orbs image when the Seal was visible and his eyes had found something that had froze the blood in his veins while at the same time warmed his heart.

Everyone who was called a Seal Master or even a practitioner had a distinct mark a kind of Seal Signature so if something started to go wrong with the Seal they could be contacted for help, he had one, Jiraiya had one.

And their resting proudly on the outer boarder of the new slightly expanded Seal was the 'Signature Seal Mark' of one Namikaze Minato.

He had no idea how and the only reasonable thing he could think of without asking the teen directly something he was going to before the exam finals was that the Seal was meant to do this, possibly some kind of evolution or time delayed activation of something.

He idly remembered the former Yondaime has known for developing multi sequenced 'Prank' seals during his apprenticeship to Jiraiya, so it wasn't a stretch of the imagination to thing he had set the Shiki Fujin with extra Seals that would activate when his Son reached a pre-planned age or Chakra level.

If that was the case and the Seal really had become even stronger that would help elevate some of Naruto's more vocal opposition, with some fast talking and a good fabricated story he might be able to get the boy more of his inherence much sooner than the council originally wanted.

Speaking of the Council he was quite pleased at the admittedly few Naruto supporters had been growing over the past few month, even among the civilian population he was steadily earning respect and a reputation.

True it was a reputation as an excitable loudmouth who tended to screw up at almost everything the first few times he did it but he was also getting a reputation as being genially friendly and dependable sure he messed up a few times while he was learning but who didn't.

Also his adventure out of the village had began to trickle back, rumours of liberating an entire country rumours that had been quickly confirmed by traders from wave had only added to his reputation.

His poor performance yet humorous defeat over Inuzuka Kiba had initially made people laugh and joke, which had quickly faded when some of the details of Orochimaru's infiltration had been skilfully leaked detailing how team Seven had not only survived the encounter.

But had succeeded in making it to the Chuunin exam finals while both being exhausted and injured from the encounter with the S-Class Missing Nin, succeeding even while suffering from performance suppressing Seals.

The fact that the Snake Sannin 'had' infiltrated was not going to be a secret for long but putting this twist on it had not only offset the damage the incident had cased to Konoha's image, but strengthened it by having a team with such capabilities.

After all it's not everyday someone or a team of someone's are targeted by the S-Class Snake charmer and not only live to tell the tale but live with minimum injuries and go on to defeat capable Genin in the Chuunin exams.

His former student was up to something that he knew instinctively, Jiraiya had confirmed that with his report and he truly wished the Toad Sage was wrong.

But he knew he wasn't, Orochimaru was suspected to be the Otokage and with an entire village at his beck and call he knew war was going to be inevitable, it wasn't hard to deduce the Sannin was planning an Assassination, a string of Assassinations or an outright invasion.

Knowing the Snake like he did he suspected all three with added twists.

Konoha would survive of that he was certain the 'Will of Fire' was not so easily extinguished after all, oh no the trick was to turn this potentially devastating situation to their advantage if not Militarily then politically.

A small smirk graced his aging face as he thought 'the true trick s finding a way for this to strengthen us not militarily or even politically, oh no the trick will be as I am planning... both, and I have a feeling Naruto may be the Key to that'

So with a growing smile the Wiley old fire shadow began planning how to improve both his beloved village and his much loved charge's positions.

And yes he really did think the unknown Namikaze was going to be the Key to this, it was a chance and it could go wrong but he had good instincts and for probably the first time in years.

They were screaming for attention.

--- --- ---

Uzumaki Naruto blinked twice a grin spreading itself over his face as he looked himself over, not having a large enough mirror he simple substituted it for a Clone and he had to admit, he liked what he saw.

He had grown a lot in the past month gaining only a few inches if that but considering he was a shortass before they helped a lot, his hair was the same spiky mess that he was going to try combing a bit with a real comb before he left rather than just with his fingers.

After an interesting Chat with Oji-San where he found his changed were not as secret as he had thought he had asked for a few pairs of more traditional Shinobi gear, he loved orange he really did but it was time to leave his childhood behind and bright Orange clothing was a part of that.

Now while he had decided he was going to go more... traditional in his outfit the old man had suggested he not leave it completely behind and to leave it to him, the result he had to admit was freaking awesome.

More traditional that his Orange jumpsuits yes, like the average Ninja... not exactly, it seemed to have taken a 'lot' of inspiration from his father's old outfit.

Sturdy Black Shinobi Sandals were a start, white fairly baggy white pants with all the standard pouches a uniform black, a mesh vest under a fetching black top a long silver zipper could be seen in the middle.

It had long thick sleeves looking more like black versions of Sasuke's arm warmers than sleeves and atop of his head was his forehead Protector the Symbol of His Village affiliation and Ninja status the blue cloth replaced with a longer black one.

The best part he would admit was the Red and Black replica of his Dad's coat, on the back were the Kanji proudly depicting 'Konoha's Maelstrom' and as he looked over his clones he admitted, he looked 'Good' much more professional even dangerous.

It also gave him a startling resemblance to his father while giving it a distinct twist that all but screamed uniquely 'Naruto ' so quickly checking over his equipment and finally brushing his hair he left the room through the window and took to the roofs, his destination.

The Chuunin Finals.

If he had taken the time to check his appearance one final time he would have seen that simply from brushing his messy hair he went from looking a lot alike the Fourth.

To being almost undeniably the former Blond Hokage's Kin.

--- --- ---

The stadium was packed, with the impressive line up of competitors including many a powerful clan all three children of the Kazekage and many others it was not too much of a surprise.

The Sandaime smiled a secret smile when he spied Naruto sitting in a shaded part of the waiting area mostly hidden from everyone, the teenager really did look a lot like his father with the change of clothes and he was looking forwards to the reaction when he walked into the light.

He expected a few people may faint.

Naruto was sitting cross legged atop one of the seating stands sharp eyes taking in the arena grounds critically; the other competitors were already down there in the ring soaking up the cheering fans.

Sasuke had yet to turn up but he knew he only had to appear for you match so he wasn't too worried he probably wanted to make a big entrance like he did, well Kakashi probably wanted to make a big entrance for his 'Star' student anyway.

His eyes landed on Sakura and Ino and he couldn't help but smile as they were as he had expected arguing, but he smiled as well because the rift that had developed between the two former friends over Sasuke seemed to have closed.

He was glad for that, Kiba and Hinata were there as well next to two Ninja who judging by Hinata's look was badmouthing him, he couldn't help the slight blush that that thought brought his mind too.

A Download of Human psychology had brought about a lot of revelations to the oblivious teen, a lot of embarrassing revelations and the fact that Hyuuga freaking Hinata the closest thing Konoha had to a genuine Princess 'Liked' him.

Well he was kicking himself for days for not seeing that and what his negligence must had done for her self esteem, he had confronted and almost mortified the poor girl the day before, telling her he was both flattered and amazed someone like her would like someone a street urchin like him.

He had let her down in the best way he could, by not really letting her down, he had instead said that he liked her but didn't really know her, they should start as friends and see what happens.

He could see Kiba's smirk at the two other Ninja defiantly an I know something you don't know look and he also watched as Kiba noticed the strangely abundant ANBU in the stands, from what he had downloaded there were far more than he thought there should have been.

His eyes finally landed on Gaara and a frown graced his features at the murderous gaze of the redheaded Sand Junchiriki flickered around obviously looking for the absent Uchiha.

In the stands Sakura's fingers twitched nervously "Come on, where are they do they want to be disqualified, I knew Kakashi Sensei's bad habits would spread to one of them but not both" the Pinkette half joked to her once again friend.

Ino who was also looking around nodded "I know you worried about Sasuke nobody has seen him all month, but shouldn't you worry more about Naruto his match 'is' first and he hasn't shown... think he overslept?"

Sakura blinked her head slowly turning to her blond friend "Well Naruto did do that a few times in the Academy remember" sighing at her friend Sakura sadly nodded.

"Yes but Naruto is a... different that he was back then, more serious well sometimes and well he made a promise Naruto never breaks one, anyway he wouldn't be late for this he will arrive on time if he isn't already here somewhere"

Down in the ring the new announcer cleared his throat and started.

"The Chuunin Exams Officially Start Now, the first match is between Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto can the two please come to the ring everyone else move to the waiting area"

Neji who was already in the ring so waited while the others filed out, looking impatient the Hyuuga branch member snorted "It's obvious the Dobe forfeited, not even having the courage to turn up, fait has declared I will be the winner yet to win without fighting, utterly pathetic"

A soft masculine voice seemingly carried by the air replied after a few seconds.

"What is pathetic Hyuuga-San is a man who blames everything good or bad on fait, fait only exists in those to weak willed to make their own, and I find 'That' to be truly pathetic"

Absolute silence, that was what greeted him after Neji spun to face him the Hyuuga managed not to gape as he considered that beneath him but to these who were in the position to see the Blond Chuunin hopeful there was complete silence.

He was standing on the edge of one of the stands balanced easily on the railing with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes giving fiercely at his opponent.

It started slowly, a quiet murmur mostly from foreign diplomats and Shinobi with murmurs of 'Yondaime' and 'Yellow Flash Reborn' slowly filtering to questions on his heritage.

Sakura had to admit with a badly suppressed blush as he really did look amazing almost nothing like the knucklehead he was just a month ago, and it wasn't just the new clothes though they defiantly helped his new image.

It came to her suddenly "It's his eyes, yes and the set of his face he looks so serious It's like he is an entirely different person" the members of the group known as the rookie nine seemed to have gravitated together as Sakura reached the rails in front of her seat.

Ino gave a snort "He 'is' a Ninja one Sasuke-Kun himself said he wanted to fight, it's about time the baka started acting like one" despite her tone she was obviously impressed as were much of the people watching.

Hinata smiled her eyes twinkling and a delicate blush gracing her features "This is Naruto; this is just a part of him he does not like to show much, yes he plays the part of the village fool but he only plays the part because it makes people smile but he is anything but a fool"

"Watch him, are friend, are colleague and by choice, are protector"

Jumping from the railing Naruto seared through the air with seemingly no effort his landing making nary a sound and hardly kicking up any dust, walking into the ring like mound of earth his eyes not once leaving the eyes of his target.

"Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto... Hajime"

--- --- ---

Nothing happened at first, the two combatant just stood there eyes locked for several long seconds until Neji moved first sliding easily into a 'Jūken' ready stance tensing only slightly as Naruto remained standing his arms at his sides.

What the Hyuuga didn't know was that Naruto's Taijutsu didn't 'have' a formal stance or rather it did but it was made to 'look' like it didn't, while Naruto looked unguarded he was just as on guard as Neji.

So when Neji really expect Naruto to lean back then twist to his right at his hips then rotate his entire body his leading foot kicking up a trail of dirt as he spun his arm lashing out in a blur and impacting solidly with the Hyuuga's wrist.

As it turned out to Neji's misfortune the 'hit' was simply from momentum as the arm was not meant to be an attack, rather it was a grab and with the arm of the Branch Hyuuga firmly in his grasp the young blond pulled.

Off balance the Hyuuga hardly had any time to think as with a duel *Poof* two Shadow Clones appeared their arms already rising together would they hit their target it would have left quite a bruise, as it was they didn't as the Hyuuga Prodigy spun his hands meeting those of the Clones.

Using the rising fists as a platform Neji spun his leg lashing out at the real Naruto in what was promising to be a punishing blow; it was not to be as the blond was suddenly replaced with an explosive tag, his eyes widening the Prodigy averted his kick and used the clone to propel himself upwards.

Naruto watched in mild amusement as the Exploding Note detonated his eyes following the Prodigy as the blasts shockwave pushed him higher that he would have jumped on his own, readying another surprise he pulled out a trio of Shuriken with each hand and let rip.

Neji grunted from his elevated position his ears still ringing, having had enough he activated his Byakugan and good thing too as six Shuriken cut though the Chakra laced Dust curving up to meet his decent, pulling out his own projectiles he skilfully flung then at the approaching weapons of death.

That done he turned his attention to more pressing matters while still keeping an eye as it were on the Shuriken on the off chance he missed, again the boys eyes widened as a shout of "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" and the six spinning projectiles became sixty.

Grunting as the Shuriken bit into the large log he was replaced with thanks to a quick Kawarimi no Jutsu Neji found himself tensing for another attack.

The expected attack never came as Naruto was just standing there his arms back at his sided and piercing blue eyes boring into his soul he met the red clad Ninja with decidedly more care.

'His speed has increased I would say a little more than double what it was during his match with the Inuzuka, and his use of that Clone technique has improved he has defiantly improved far more than I had believed he could'

Narrowing his activated Byakugan eyes eh called out "I will admit you have improved far more than I had estimated Uzumaki however I have estimated you are still no match for me at you're current level, you will lose this fight It has already been decided by fate"

The Hyuuga prodigy blurred forwards with such speed many of the spectators saw just a blur of light cloth as those that could track the path of the Genin whistled impressed, the first blow was shockingly blocked and while it obviously stung he didn't manage to close a Tenkatsu.

His second third and fourth however did blocking three of the Tenkatsu in the blocking arm of the blond Genin, a superior smirk when to his shock the appearance of two Chakra sourced drew his attention to his feet.

Naruto grinned at the shocked Neji as a pair of clone broke the surface of the ground, latching on to the cream clad teen while the original Naruto spun one half turn his foot lashing out and turning the Hyuuga into a temporary bullet.

He watch his eyes hardening again as the Hyuuga got to his feet while simultaneously wiping a trickle of blood from his Chin with a wince.

"Tell me Neji-Kun, is fate the reason you now have a bloody lip or is fate the reason you underestimated me or is 'fate' really just an excuse"

The teenaged prodigy looked up sharply both angered and confused and the blond Junchiriki's next words momentarily froze the blood in his veins.

"No fate has nothing to do with it, I know people like you Hyuuga I know people who childishly blame everything bad that happens to them on one thing whether it be a person, an object or a deity they hide behind it so fiercely because deep down they are cowards"

Neji looking furious went to shout a retort but was silenced at Naruto's glair.

"I know about that Seal you suffer with, about the abduction and it 'after-effects' I know better than most the pain one goes through because of an unwanted Seal but do you know something Neji, not once have I given up have I given in and ran away"

"I started training last month to beat you for what you did to Hinata, I was going to take you apart and beat you into the ground for your how you treated her, I changed my mind I'm not just going to beat you for her or even for me"

"Hyuuga Neji Prodigy of the great Hyuuga Clan, I am Uzumaki Naruto the Academy Dobe and I am going to defeat you for your own good, I'm going to prove that If a 'Dead Last Loser' like me can change then so can a genius like you"

--- --- ---

End

So that's it for Chapter two, so what do you think have I over powered Naruto? I think I have but that is Kinda the point lol

Let me know what you think and any advice and don't just say a Beta as that isn't much help in improving 'My' writing ability now is it lol.

--- --- ---

'Kawarimi' = Body Replacement Technique

Switched with an object of similar mass to the user

'Kachuu Kyouhon' = Wildly Running Vortex

Taijutsu Style of the Uzumaki Clan, fast, unpredictable and deadly

'Kage Bunshin' = Shadow Clone

An advanced variation of the Bunshin it has a physical body and anything the Clone learns so does the original.

'Kage Shuriken' = Shadow Shuriken

A Variation of the Kage Bunshin only it makes copies of the thrown Shuriken instead.

'Rasengan' = Spiralling Sphere

An orb of dense Chakra wildly spinning in multiple directions encased in containment 'Shell' of Chakra, grinds into almost anything and the vortex of Spinning Chakra can be released making the targed fly away inside an extremely powerful vortex of cutting air.


End file.
